Into Perfection
by Seshat3
Summary: An interview with two raging women leaves Nick in a daze. This is porn with a purpose and follows episode 9x19 'Descent of Man'.


_A/N: The author of this work does not in any way profit from the story. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). __**CSI:Crime Scene Investigation**__ is the property of CBS_

_This one-shot follows the episode 9x19 'Descent of Man' and fits into the universe I'm building with Follow the Evidence, although by no means is it necessary to read that story in order to enjoy this one. _

_I live for reviews!_

**Into Perfection**

"_Wait. She called him her fiancé?.....That pathetic…deluded…bitch!_"

"_She called me a bitch? That…_"

"_BITCH!_"

Nick knew he was walking in a daze but after spending all that time interviewing those…those…_women_… his mind couldn't seem to get beyond stunned disbelief. He wondered if his eyes were wild as he made his way through the lab, not really looking at where he was going. It was as though the very air had been poisoned by the two ranting women and now the same poison was creeping over him, taking over his mind and body with insidious lethargy. He couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge the greetings and head nods tossed his way as he drifted through the halls.

He certainly did not notice Greg hovering over Archie's shoulder in the AV lab, nor the long look of concern directed his way as Greg's intense brown eyes followed his progress through the hall.

Somehow Nick ended up in the locker room staring bemused into his open locker. His mind whirled so much he could focus on nothing coherent. He was only aware of fleeting thoughts, random echoes of the two women screaming about each other, ignorant of his discomfort as they raged in front of him. The whirlwind refused to settle as he stared straight ahead at nothing.

"Nick," Greg's voice broke into his reverie, "everything alright?" He had been concerned enough to follow Nick into the locker room, was now standing in the doorway watching Nick stare at nothing.

Nick swung his head sideways to regard Greg through haze filled eyes. Even his throat felt tired, the heavy weight pressing down on him rendering him incapable of speech.

Greg stepped closer, worry evident on his face. He was on the verge of calling for help or calling an ambulance, certain Nick was seriously ill.

"Nick? Is it your back again?" Greg asked with his voice full of concern. He frowned as he started to wonder if something was wrong with Nick's medication.

Nick shook his head as if to clear it then moved to close the gap between them. Suddenly Greg found himself with his arms full of Nick as the older man all but melted into him. He could only return the embrace; holding tightly to Nick he knew then something was drastically wrong. They had always agreed to show no signs of affection at work beyond the casual banter everyone was used to. Their private life was just that, private. Nick embracing Greg at work, in the locker room where anyone could walk in was unexpected and out of character for the normally reserved man.

The sound of approaching footsteps didn't surprise either of the two men. They broke apart immediately; Greg sitting on the bench to change his shoes, Nick rummaging in his locker.

Moments later Riley walked in, cell phone held to her ear. Sparing a nod at Nick and Greg she opened her locker while carrying on her conversation.

"She didn't!....She said that?....And you're still going to invite her?....No of course I won't talk to her but…" Riley continued her broken conversation as she shouldered her bag and closed her locker. With one more absentminded nod at Nick and Greg she walked out, phone to her ear.

Nick could only look helplessly at Greg. Finally he heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"Greg, I'm so glad you're not a woman."

Greg would have laughed if not for the tone of Nick's voice. He sounded forlorn, weary; so Greg settled for a dazzling smile.

"That makes two of us," he replied, "c'mon. Let's go home."

***

Greg shut the door softly, turning to toss his keys on the hall table. He was tired, but more than that he was concerned for Nick who was leaning against the wall, shoulders slumped.

"Why don't you lie down Nick?" Greg suggested, gently tugging at Nick's elbow with one hand.

Nick nodded and straightened, kicking his shoes off without bothering to untie the laces.

"You'll come with me?" Nick asked, walking through the hallway.

"I'll be there in a minute," Greg replied before moving into the kitchen.

"Don't be long," Nick called out as he reached the bedroom. Shucking his jeans he kicked them to one side, his shirt following. In his briefs and socks he crawled gratefully into bed, settling onto his side with the covers tucked under his chin. He still felt dazed, stunned and his back was hurting him more than he cared to admit. It was a relief to simply rest, to allow his mind to drift and his body to relax.

Moments later Greg stole into the room, glass of water in one hand with the other closed in a loose fist. Coming over to Nick's side of the bed, he set the glass down on the night stand, handing Nick two small pills.

"Thanks man," Nick said as he propped himself up on one elbow, taking the glass and swallowing a mouthful of water before downing the painkillers. He took one more sip of water then handed the glass to Greg, settling back down in his comfortable position.

Greg set the glass back on the night stand with a soft clink. He moved quietly around the room, drawing the curtains closed and picking up Nick's clothes to throw them in the hamper then throwing his own clothes after them. Naked, he crawled into the bed to lay on his back, close enough to Nick he could feel the heat of his skin.

"Greg?" Nick's voice was soft.

"Yeah?" Greg replied, turning his head and resting a hand on Nick's hip.

"Make love to me?"

Greg opened his mouth to speak.

"Please?" Nick said, before Greg could say anything. "I…I need…just…please?"

Greg closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. He couldn't say no, not when Nick sounded so plaintive, so needy. Their relationship was give and take, a sharing of both good and bad times. Where one needed, the other gave unreservedly. For whatever reason Nick needed him now; Greg didn't have the heart to say no.

With a small sigh he turned onto his side and shifted closer; wrapping one arm around Nick he simply held him for a moment then began to lazily run his hand over Nick's chest. Drawing even closer he pressed his lips to Nick's shoulder. Closing his eyes as he breathed in, inhaling Nick's scent which somehow always reminded him of being outdoors after a rainfall.

Nick sighed, closing his eyes and concentrating on the moment, the caress of Greg's hand on his chest, one thumb drawing circles around his nipple. He shivered slightly as the duvet slipped from his shoulder, Greg's lips warm against his skin. Turning his head into his pillow he shifted so his hips were snug against Greg's.

Despite his reservations Greg was slowly becoming aroused, the length of Nick's body pressed against his made him shiver with desire. With his lips he nipped at Nick's throat, kissing his way up to the sensitive area just under his ear. His hand travelled lower, trailing down Nick's torso with one long languid stroke.

Nick squirmed then moaned as Greg's long fingers brushed past his navel, creeping under the waistband of his briefs to trail across his hardening cock. He gasped when Greg's hot hand wrapped around his shaft and tugged. Nick brought his own hand down to cover Greg's, closing his eyes and surrendering to the pressure and pleasure.

Slowly, lazily Greg fisted Nick's cock until they were both aching. Whispering soft nonsense as he nibbled at Nick's ear Greg kept his fist moving until Nick was panting for breath and writhing against him.

"Please," Nick whimpered, wanting more. Needing more, "Greg," he nearly whined as he unwrapped Greg's fingers from his cock, urgent and insistent.

Greg turned onto his back for a moment, reaching for the lubricant on the night stand. While he pumped an amount into his hand Nick worked his briefs off, throwing them onto the floor.

Feeling more languid and relaxed Nick moved so he was on his side and lying partly on his stomach. He jumped when Greg's cool and wet fingers stroked his buttocks then shivered when he felt Greg's lips on his shoulder feathering kisses up his neck to blow in his ear.

"Greg," Nick whispered in a voice as soft as a caress.

"Love you Nick," Greg muttered as he nibbled Nick's earlobe while his fingers found Nick's entrance. Gently, with infinite tenderness he began to stroke the tight muscle. He applied no pressure, his touch soft and light.

Nick moaned and buried his head further into his pillow, trying to control his already ragged breathing. He felt his hips move, squirming against Greg's fingers his body asking for more.

Greg complied, pressing with one finger against the puckered skin until the muscle gave way and his finger slid inside. He gasped against Nick's ear, hot breath blowing across Nick's skin.

"Greg," Nick moaned again, shifting his legs to open himself further, "that….feels good…so good." He swallowed hard, closing his eyes when he felt another finger find its way inside.

Greg whimpered softly as he curled his fingers against the tight heat enveloping them, he pressed in further, stroking until Nick gasped out when he brushed across the sensitive nerves inside.

"Nick, you're so tight," Greg managed in a whimper, dropping his head to rest on Nick's shoulder while he continued to work his fingers.

Nick could only let out a strangled moan, one hand clutching the sheets in a tight grip. He was lost in a wave of sensation, pure pleasure washing through him.

Greg felt the shiver run through Nick's body and withdrew his fingers. Stopping only to pump more lubricant into his hands, he stroked his cock until he was aching and dripping with moisture. Propping himself up on one elbow, with his free hand he used wet fingers to spread Nick's buttocks, pressing the head of his slick cock against the loosened ring of muscle. Slowly, exquisitely he slid inside, trembling with the sheer beauty of penetrating his lover's body. Throwing his free arm around Nick's waist he buried his cock as deeply as he could.

"God," Nick breathed, "you feel so good Greg."

Greg shuddered then began to move, using his elbow for leverage as he stroked his cock inside Nick. He pulled away so he almost slipped back outside, before moving forward again to be buried tightly. On his side, with Nick twisted half onto his stomach, he could feel the shudders each time he moved.

"Need you," Nick mumbled, sweat beading on his forehead. Greg's cock was filling him, sweeping across and through him, hitting off his prostate with each stroke. The fire was building deep inside his belly, so deep it overtook the pain in his back, replacing it with an electric tingle that felt so right, so perfect.

Drawing a ragged breath Nick wrapped his fingers around his hard cock, gripping hard as he began to pump his fist up and down. He tried to match the long slow strokes of Greg's cock inside him, but the fire was rising fast and he pumped harder, the blood rushing to his groin until his world narrowed to a single point.

"God," he swore again then bit his lip as a powerful spasm gripped his body and he came hard into his hand. Once, twice then three times cum spurted from his cock, accompanied by spasms which slowly eased until he was suddenly limp, his entire body tingling. His mind was filled with a white haze of pleasure, replacing his confusion and pain, as though the poison had been burned from his body and he was himself again.

He was aware of Greg pulling out and away, felt him move on the bed before a washcloth was pressed into his hand. With a grateful smile and a soft hum of thanks Nick cleaned himself up, throwing the cloth to the floor then curling back onto his side.

Greg nestled behind him, squirming as he tried to arrange his arm into a comfortable position.

"You didn't….?" Nick's voiced trailed off.

"Didn't have to," Greg replied simply, "that was for you."

Nick lay still as Greg eventually settled; felt a warm chest pressed against his back, legs tucked up behind his own. His back was aching but it wasn't unbearable. Nick let out a soft sigh, part contentment; part resignation.

"What are you thinking?" Greg asked, nipping at the soft shell of Nick's ear.

Nick was quiet for a long time. So long that Greg thought he had fallen asleep. With a feather light touch he stroked the soft skin of Nick's arm; running long fingers from the tense column of Nick's neck, slowly down his arm to the tips of his fingers, then skimming back up to Nick's broad shoulder. Over and over he stroked, as much to reassure Nick of his love as he enjoyed the feel of Nick's skin under his palm.

"Promise not to laugh?" When Nick finally spoke his voice was husky.

"I won't laugh," Greg was sincere.

Nick shifted slowly until he was lying on his back, warm brown eyes serious and thoughtful. Greg propped himself up on his elbow, resting one hand on Nick's chest he watched it rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing. He raised his eyes to Nick's when the older man took a deep breath.

"I'm thinkin'," Nick paused, searching Greg's eyes with his own before he continued, "it's kinda unequal, you know? Between a man and a woman," Nick frowned, trying to find the words that would voice the thought. "Like, a man can be inside a woman in all different ways, but she can never really be inside him. Not completely."

Nick fell silent, contemplating the depths of Greg's eyes. Greg stayed quiet sensing that Nick's thought remained incomplete.

"Not like us," Nick shook his head as he continued, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. "We…we fill each other. We complete each other." Nick's voice trailed off as he realized just how lame he sounded.

"No," Greg shook his head, lips quirked in a small smile, "that's not lame." He leaned forward, kissing Nick with a feather light caresses of lips.

"It's perfect," he whispered.

***


End file.
